starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
UED Expeditionary Fleet
The UED Expeditionary Fleet was a Human Fleet dispatched by the United Earth Directorate to the Koprulu Sector in order to bring the region of space and its inhabitants under UED control. This massive fleet was led by Admiral Gerard DuGalle with Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov in second command. The fleet arrived at the Koprulu Sector some time after the Protoss evacuation of Aiur and was first encountered at Braxis, where it initiated a orbital blockade over the planet to prevent the Dominion and Protoss forces there escaping. The blockade however, was broken through and the fleet gave up the chase. It then attacked the Dominion presence there and eventually capturing the planet by defeating the Dominion garrison at the capital city, Boralis (with some help from Lieutenant Samir Duran and his Confederate Resistance Forces). The UED fleet continued to attack the Dominion, such as capturing the Dylarian Shipyards and destroying a Dominion Armada counterattack led by General Edmund Duke. It also gained access to a Psi Disrupter in Tarsonis despite heavy Zerg presence in the world as it feared that Mengsk and the Dominion would take the Psi Disrupter first. The fleet then launched a massive siege to Korhal, the Dominion throne world. Despite being outnumbered and a strong defense force set up by the opposition, the fleet was able to gain victory and even destroy Mengsk's palace on Augustgrad, though failed to capture the Dominion emperor himself thanks to intervention from Jim Raynor and a small Protoss fleet. However, the UED was then able to impress much of the remaining Dominion forces into its own ranks. The fleet's next course of battle would be at the world of Aiur, where Mengsk and Raynor had escaped. There, it found that a huge Protoss base was located their with a Warp Gate and worse, multiple Zerg broods surrounding the base. The Expeditionary Fleet was able to destroy one Zerg brood there with relative ease and secure a base and launch a large attack to the Protoss base though by then, the Warp Gate had been activated which triggered the Zerg into full action. Despite this, the fleet's forces were able to route the Protoss defenders and destroy Raynor's Command Center. With the fugitives Mengsk and Raynor attempting to escape, the UED followed them in hot pursuit. The mission would have been successful though a huge wave of Zerg descended upon the attacking fleet from the north-east, forcing the fleet to fall back. They did not realize however, that Duran had betrayed them by moving his troops out of the area. Realizing that the Psi Disrupter hadn't been destroyed, the fleet redeployed to Braxis, where the disrupter was located. The events of sending in a commando force under Duran however, saw the death of Stukov, who noted to Dugalle that Duran was a traitor. ]] The UED fleet's perhaps last major victory came upon Char, where it went to enslave the Second Overmind and its minions. Initially, the fleet came across many difficulties thanks to three specialized Cerebrates; one giving Sunken Colonies invincibility, one spawning Torralisks and the other guarded by large numbers of Infested Terrans. However, these Cerebrates were destroyed eventually and the Second Overmind was finally captured, effectively giving the UED Expeditionary Fleet more numbers and making them the dominant power of the Koprulu Sector. A victory report was send back to Earth though much of it was full of outrageous lies in truth. However, the Fleet's heavy-handed actions caused hate towards itself amongst the inhabitants of the sector. A powerful but uneasy alliance between Kerrigan, Raynor, Fenix and Mengsk rallied against the UED fleet's forces. In essence, the UED fleet's doom slowly began after the alliance destroyed the Psi Disruptor. This resulted in Kerrigan's Zerg becoming stronger and controlling the Slave Broods a more difficult task. Making things worse, the alliance attacked the fleet's garrison backed up by Zerg Slave Broods on Korhal. Although the fleet lost the battle, the alliance also crumbled due to Kerrigan betraying her allies. The UED then dispatched a large number of its slave Zerg against Kerrigan's main Hive Cluster in Tarsonis though despite superior numbers, they lost the battle. By the time Kerrigan and her main forces attacked Char, the fleet's attempts to control the Overmind and its minions improved vastly. It was also were the majority of the fleet was stationed. Kerrigan, along with assistance from the Dark Templar however, were able to defeat the fleet's vast forces backed up with thousands or millions of Zerg and the battle concluded with Zeratul slaying the Second Overmind. This also led to the Expeditionary Fleet losing its control over the Zerg. The remainding part of the Expeditionary Fleet fled Char though came back, this time alongside fleets of the Dominion and the Protoss under the commands of Mengsk and Artanis. The timing was considerably well, given that the bulk of Kerrigan's Zerg were at the surface of Char and only one brood remained on the space platform to fight the three fleets. The fleet attempted to throw everything it had left against the Zerg but were defeated and although Dugalle asked for surrender, he was refused and forced to lead an organized retreat back to Earth. The UED Expeditionary Fleet's demise soon came when Kerrigan's minions caught up with the fleet and destroyed it. No vessels ever made it back to Earth to report what had transpired. Remnants Although the majority of the fleet had been destroyed, isolated pockets of the remnants of the UED Expeditionary Force remain in the Koprulu Sector, hidingBlizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. in places such as on Abaddon.2006-01-13. Wallpaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2006-02-09. References Category:United Earth Directorate